Friendly Suicide
by kurafoxgirl
Summary: One of the team commits suicide. Based on the song "Don't Close Your Eyes" by Kix. My first song fic.


Friendly Suicide

"Blah" is talking

_Blah_ is a person's thought

Kurama sat alone in his room in thought.

_I can't take this anymore! I can't live like this!_

Kurama stood up from the floor, grabbed his wallet, and went out the front door. His mother wasn't home. She wouldn't be for another two hours. It was only thirty minutes to the nearest drug store and his mother had a prescription waiting to be picked up.

_That should do it. _

Kurama walked down the lonely street that was poorly lit by streetlights. Some of the lights were busted others flickered on and off.

_What a gloomy street_.

Kurama stopped and smiled to himself.

_It reminds me of my life_.

Having thought this, he continued on his way.

What you doing out in the night time?

Fifteen minutes later he returned home and looked the bottles over carefully.

_Which one, which one? There are so many to choose from._

Finally selecting one, he took the top off and selected a handful of pills. He put the first one in his mouth and swallowed it.

Won't you call me on the phone

Your mamma can't solve your problems

When's daddy ever get home.

The pill goes down quick and easy. He put two more in and swallowed. He put more and more pills in his mouth and swallowed.

So you think you're a little wild

In the middle of a suicide.

Kurama began to feel the pills take affect. His stomach churns and that's when the pain hit. Excruciating, sweet pain. His eyes grew heavy. He knew it would be over soon.

Don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes

Don't sing your last lullaby.

The pain is increasing now. That's when it hits him. He was alone. All alone in his lonely house. All alone to die alone. This was his fate. A tear rolls down his cheek, as he lies sprawled out on the carpet.

No one there to hold you

No one is your friend

You live life up and down now

Nightmares on your brain.

_I was never good for anything in this world_.

A knock comes to his door, but he doesn't move. All he wanted now was to die. He wanted to die alone, just as he lived alone.

Another lonely way of hanging 'round

Don't you take it lying down

No, no.

Kurama hears the front door open. Would they stop him? No. It's too late for that.

"Kurama?" called a soft voice.

That was a woman's voice.

"Bo...tan," he managed to say.

He heard rushed footsteps come up the stairs that led to his room and saw Botan in his doorway. Botan rushed to him and put his head on her lap. Did she know what was happening?

"Why...why Kurama? Why do this?" Botan asked, voice wavering.

Yes, she knew. She knew what was going on.

"Y...you're...so...beautiful," he whispered.

"Hold on Kurama. I'll get you some help," she said, crying now.

Hold on

Hold on tight

I'll make

Everything all right.

"I…I…love...you...Botan..." Kurama said as the last breaths of life escaped him.

"No Kurama! Don't close your eyes! Wake up! Please...Kurama...you have to. You...can't," Botan yelled frantically shaking Kurama.

Wake up

Don't go to sleep

I pray the Lord your soul to keep.

Botan looked around his room and spotted a pill bottle and picked it up. She emptied the bottle into her mouth and swallowed.

"I'll join you soon...my Kurama," said Botan lying down next to Kurama.

She snuggled up to Kurama, put her hand on his chest, and closed her eyes, willing herself to die quicker.

Don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes

Don't sing your last lullaby.

"Kurama...I'm coming. Wait for...me." As her world grew faint, a voice called out to her.

"Botan. Botan! Here, over here. Take my hand Botan. Follow me."

It was Kurama, and he was smiling.

"I've been waiting for you Botan," he said, his smile growing wider.

Botan smiled back and took his hand. She smiled as they walked all the way into oblivion.

Don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes

Don't sing your last lullaby

DISCLAMER!!! I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song "Don't Close Your Eyes" by Kix!! So don't sue me!!


End file.
